


Unwanted, Still Needed

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, freestyle poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Sam's look on all the people who hate Danny Phantom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted, Still Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so here's the original FF.net A/N:  
> "Gonna catch 'em all cause he's Danny Phantom." Danny-Sam POV on Danny Phantom haters and supporters.
> 
> Danny Phantom theme song characters do not belong to me so BOO! =P

_Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom POV_

 

Everytime I save someone, someone tries to kill me

For every person I rescue from ghosts, there are 2 who hate

My own family hunts me down

They wish to tear me apart molecule by molecule

I try to prevent them from hunting Danny Phantom

also known as me, they don't know

No one but my close friends, and nosy sister Jazz

Tucker and Sam have been with me since the beginning

Since the exploseion gave me powers, turned me into

Halfa

But saving people is what I do even if I am

Un-wanted

* * *

 

_Sam Manson's Pov_

 

I see him fight, I see him save, I see him normal

He battles ghosts by day and his social life by night

He believes he is un-wanted

I am sorry to say his own parents hunt him down endlessly

He is One-of-a-Kind, he is an individual, he is unique

I believe he is still-needed even if

he is hated and feared

un-wanted

still-needed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published On: 03-06-12  
> Original Story:
> 
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7901369/1/Unwanted-Stillneeded)


End file.
